1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle front structure which is provided in a front portion of a vehicle and improves body rigidity of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known a vehicle front structure as shown in FIG. 1, which is applied to a peripheral edge of an engine room provided in a front portion of a vehicle (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H7-132856).
A configuration of the conventional vehicle front structure will be described. In this conventional vehicle front structure, on both left and right sides of an engine room 2 provided in a front portion of a vehicle 1, hood ridges 3, each of which has a closed cross-sectional structure and is extended along a fore-and-aft direction of the vehicle, are provided on upper edges of both of the sides. Further, along lower edges thereof, front side members 4, each of which has a closed cross-sectional structure, are extended in the fore-and-aft direction of the vehicle.
A strut housing 5 is provided between each of these hood ridges 3 and each of these front side members 4. This strut housing 5 is configured so as to bear a load applied from an unillustrated suspension.
Moreover, in this engine room 2, in front of the strut housing 5 in the vehicle, one hood ridge lower front member 6 is provided. This hood ridge lower front member 6 has a rear edge portion 6a connected to the strut housing 5, and has upper and lower edge portions 6b and 6c connected to the hood ridge 3 and the front side member 4, respectively.
Next, an operation of this conventional vehicle front structure will be described.
In the conventional vehicle front structure thus configured, when a load mainly in a vertical direction is applied to the strut housing 5 from the unillustrated suspension, this applied load is dispersed and absorbed to the hood ridge lower front member 6 provided in a periphery of this strut housing 5.